La venganza se sirve fría
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: En aquellos meses de tensión, muchas habian sido las disputas en la escondida casa de los alrededores de Forks, pero todos parecían haberlas olvidado por el bien de la estabilidady la paz. Bueno, no todos...* SUAVÍSIMO JACOB X NESSIE*


_Este es mi primer fic sobre Crepúsculo, y es que ayer me terminé de leer Amanecer y me entraron unas ganas irresisitibles de hacer este fic, que con tanto cariño quiero dedicar a Susana, Rocío y Marina que son las que me persuadieron de leer la saga (y todo hay que decirlo, a las que se les escapó algún spoiler..xD) y a las que quiero hacer un regalo de Reyes( aunque un poco atrasado) porque después de todo son mi hermana, mi madre y mi sobrina...xD_

_La idea de la historia me rondó por la cabeza desde el momento en el que Jacob le tiró la comida (con mucha puntería) a Rosalie en el pelo y estoy segura de que ella quiere la vendetta....WAJAJAJAJAJA XD además, me apetecía hacer un poco Nessie x Jacob, pero muy light y tierno. Esto es lo que ha quedado y espero que os guste...xD_

**La venganza se sirve fría**

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que los Volturis llegaran a Forks y se fueran algunas horas después con el rabo entre las piernas.

Casi todos los aliados de los Cullen habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares o a vagar por la extensidad del mundo y por fin, parecía que la familia más atípica del estado recuperaba su alegre monotonía, si es que se lo podía llamar de alguna forma.

Renesmee había crecido bastante aquellas semanas y su lenguaje verbal mejoraba de forma asombrosa, para deleite de sus allegados, que no podían más que mirarla pasmados con su increíble crecimiento acelerado, aunque aliviados de que este se refrenera cuando la niña cumpliera 7 años. El sentimiento de que por fin habían llegado a un equilibrio para hayar la felicidad sumia a sus padres en una especie de sopor del que no estaban seguros de poder despertar hasta la próxima amenaza, esperando que esta no llegara demasiado pronto.

Ahora que todo retornaba a la relativa normalidad, cada uno tenía uno poco más de tiempo para ocuparse de algunos asuntos menos relevantes en sus vidas, pero que necesitaban ser solventados. Universidades, viajes aplazados...¿Venganza?

En aquellos meses de tensión, muchas habian sido las disputas en la escondida casa de los alrededores de Forks, pero todos parecían haberlas olvidado por el bien de la estabilidady la paz. Bueno, no todos...

Cierta vampiro rubia aún trazaba su plan maestro contra el chucho que se había atrevido a manchar su pelo; si, su precioso y delicado, siempre frangante y brillante, sin aromatizantes artificiales ni colorantes. SU PELO.

Si Jacob Black creía que había olvidado aquella afrenta, estaba muy equivocado. Su maquiavélica mente trazaba la mejor venganza noche tras noche y ese día había puesto en marcha su última idea.

Aún era temprano, lo suficiente como para que Bella, Edward y Nessie ya se encontrasen en la casa balnca, pero no como para que Jacob se hubiera despertado de su reparador sueño en la Push.

Rosalie sonrió con anticipación, preparando los últimos toques en el porche, a la vez que miraba fijamente al bosque en la distancia, sin percibir aún el abrasador olor de los lobos.

-Rosalie- la llamó Bella desde adentro, haciendo que su sonrisa marfileña se ensanchara, apesar de que intantase disimularla- es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Puedes pasar a cuidar de Renesemee?- preguntó la neófita que sostenía a su hija en la puerta.

-Había pensado que ya que hoy no llueve, quizás Nessie y yo podríamos jugar aquí fuera- comentó al rubia, señalando la pequeña mesa de madera con cuatro sillas de un color rosa pálido sobre las que había 2 peluches sentados. En medio de la mesa, una tetera de plástico y cuatro tazas ocupaban la mesa.

Bella miró asombrada el despliegue de detalles que Rosalie había calculado para que jugasen y le ronrió, sentado a la niña en la silla que presidía la mesa.

-Espero que os lo paseís bien- rio mirando como su hija fisgoneaba dentro de las tazas de té, sin encontrar nada dentro- creó que Jacob estará aquí sobre las 12. Dile que Edward, Emmett y yo hemos salido a cazar y que volveremos tan pronto como nos sea posible- la rubia vampiro sonrió asintiendo a la vez que se despedía de su familia.

-Portaos bien- murmuró Edward mirnado a Rosalie divertido.

-Si, papá- respodió Renesemee, creyendo que la decía ella. Cuando se adentraron en el bosque colindante con la casa, la vampiro explicó a su sobrina el juego que había pensado. Nessie asintió entusiasmada por la estupenda idea de su tía preferida, tomando a uno de los peluches en brazos y "dándole de beber" un poco de su taza.

-Esto sería más divertido si hicieramos té en vez de imaginarlo, ¿no?- sonrió la mayor maliciosamente- Pasaré a por un poco de agua, ¿con qué podríamos aliñar este té...?- preguntó mirnado fijamente a un terreno lleno de barro por la interminable lluvia de Forks.

-¡El barro!- exclamó la niña, acercándose y tomando con su manos tres o cuatros montones, que metió en la tetera, con la cual acopampañó a tía Rosalie para llenarla de agua. Casi eran las doce.

-¿Te gustaría que nos vistieramos para la ocasión?- preguntó de nuevo la rubia a la niña, enseñándole un conjunto avolantado y con un sombrero a juego.

-¡Si!- tronó la pequeña, poniendose ella misma el sombrero y cogiendo el maquillaje de su tía.

Cuando Jacob llegó a casa de los Cullen, miró fijamente la mesa del porche, sin poder reconocerla ni tampoco saber qué demonios hacía allí, con un oso con sombrero de copa y un conejo bebiendo el té. Se preguntó si es que al pasar el bosque se había adentrado en el País de las Maravillas, pero los peluches no se movieron y se rió de su propio chiste. No había rastro alguno de los vampiros dueños de la casa hasta que transpasó el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Jacob!- gritó la niña, aprisianóndose contra la pantorrilla e intanto escalar para abrazarlo. El lobo la cogió el brazos, mirando de reojo a Rosalie con su impertubable sonrisa y un vestido de unos cuantos siglos pasados. Nessie también llevaba un traje bastante antiguo que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó atónito, con la mirada fija en la rubia.

-¡Vamos a tomar el té!- informó Renesemee entusiasmada. Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, la mayor lo interrumpió.

-¿No le gustaría unirse a nosotras?- preguntó formalmente. Al lobo le pasó un esclofrío por la espalda al ser la primera vez en la que Rosalie lo trataba con un mínimo de respeto.

-Creo que esperaré a que termineís- comentó sin fiarse un pelo de la "chupasangres"

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo?- murmuró la pequeña con voz triste y los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez en la que se negaba a algo que ella pidiera.

-No es eso pequeña, pero es que...- se sintió sin fuerzas al volver a mirar a esos ojos marrones y enormes, incapaz de decirla que no- esta bien- se rindió, saliendo de nuevo al porche y mirando fíjamente las diminutas sillas.

-Espera un momento, Nessie...¿No crees que Jacob también debe vestirse para la ocasión?- la sangre le subió al rostro tan pronto como comprendió lo que Rosalie insinuaba. Miró a la niña suplicante, esperando que entendiera su mudo mensaje.

-No- dijo Jacob adelantandose a la respuesta de la infante- estoy cómodo así- la niña se revolvió entre sus brazos, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Tía Rosalie tiene razón, es una ocasión especial- recordó las palabras que había dicho la mayor anteriormente- no puedes ir de cualquier forma- Rosalie sonrió con orgullo de que su pequeña pupila hubiera recordado sus palabras exactas.

-No- repitió el lobo ceñudo.

-¿Por favor?- pidio Renesemee con voz suplicante. Rosalie lo miró como si fuera un monstruo por negarle a la niña esa satisfacción.

-Bueno...- murmuró haciendo que la niña saltara en sus brazos alegre.

-¡Vas a estar muy, muy guapo!- aseguró bajandose de su regazo para ayudar a su tía a vestirle.

-No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya- susurró el moreno cerca del oído de Rosalie- te estoy viendo venir

-¿Yo? Pero si soy rubia. Mi cabeza solo sirve para llevarme el pelo y que haya eco- rezumó ironía con cada palabra.

-¿Ayudaría en algo que te pidiera perdón por todos esos chistes de rubias?- preguntó sin esperanza a la vez que Renesmee rebuscaba entre los vestidos que su tía les había preparado para disfrazarse.

-No- contestó tajante y mandándole una mirada maliciosa a la vez que se volvía hacia la niña.

-¿No crees que este es perfecto?- le preguntó como si la pequeña fuera experta en el tema. Ella revisó la falda de un chillón amarillo canario, junto con una chaqueta del mismo color y un sombrero con margaritas artificiales a juego que señalaba su tía, con gesto crítico.

Un cuarto de hora después, el enfurruñado hombre lobo salió embutido en el dichoso traje, con las piernas muy juntas a causa de lo ceñido de falda, incapaz de mover los brazos y con un horrible cosquilleo en la cabeza, fruto de la pelucha rubia y andrajosa que le había puesto Rosalie bajo el sombrero.

-¡Maravilloso!- juzgó la mayor, siendo imitada por la pequeña, que daba aplausos en la pequeña silla de color rosa. Palmeó un par de veces la silla a su derecha para indicarle donde debía sentarse.

-¡Esta usted radiante, Señora Black!- repitió la niña, como la había enseñado la mayor mientras la Señora Black se vestía.

-Es un placer volver a verla, Señorita Cullen- gruñó intentando meterse en su papel.

-Sientese, por favor- sonrió Rosalie acercándole la diminuta silla.

-¿No tendría una silla un poco más grande?- pero la rubia negó fervientemente con la cabeza, dándole un tirón para que se sentase sobre la esmirriada silla, consiguiendo degarrar por varios sitios la falda de la Señora Black. Nessie sonrió y la vampiro volvió a hablar, con la voz cargada de intención.

-¿Le apetece un té, Señora Black?- volvió a remercar, sin dejar aquella sonrisa victoriosa.

-No, no tengo hambre- respondió rápidamente el interpelado, temiendo el contenido de aquel recipiente en medio de mesa que rezumaba un olor nada agradable.

-Vamos, vamos...Nessie lo hizo con todo su cariño- aseguró sabiendo que le convencería.

-Supongo que puedo tomar un poco si usted me acompaña- Rosalie levantó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No hay sitio en la mesa y los vampiros no podemos beber nada- aseguró con voz apenada.

-Vaya...-comentó Renesemee decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Tú y la Señora Black podeís tomarlo y decirme lo delicioso que está- la niña sronrió complacida mientras su tía les servía el té en cada una de las cuatro tazas.

-No voy a tomarme esto- susurró el chico mirando con repulsión los trozos de musgo y tierra flotar por encima del agua.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó la niña, apunto de llorar- yo lo hice y quería que lo probases...- Jacob cerró fuertemete los ojos y conteniendo la respiración antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y beberse el contenido de un solo trago.

Sin duda era el brebaje más asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra. Las arcadas recorrieron de forma rápida su garganta, parándose de golpe al ver Nessie sornerír de forma tan radiante y levantarse rápidamente para plantale un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Es usted estupenda, Señora Black!- siguió con el macabro juego de su tía, que estaba lívida, viendo como el rubor del lobo hacía que pareciera un pimiento rojo gigante embutido en un papel de regalo amarillo. Su venganza no había salido ni mucho menos como esperaba y ver a Jacob con aquella sonrisa boba de felicidad absoluta le reolvió el estómago.

La pequeña le había dado su primer beso y toda la diversión pasada no pareció suficiente castigo para él, que ahora era la persona más feliz en 90 kilómetros a la redonda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ha sido una buena caza- comentó Emmett mientras volvían a casa, con su sed más o menos saciada para unos días.

-No pensé que encontraríamos guepardos esta vez- dijo Edward cuando ya casi habían llegado a la casa blanca.

-Pero nos hemos entretenido demasiado. Espero que Renesemee no nos haya echado de menos- murmuró Bella. Su marido negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que se lo ha pasado pipa con Rosalie y la Señora Black- dejó escapar lentamente, sonriendo de forma enigmática a la vez que con un poco de resentimiento.

-¿Señora Black?- repitió Emmett sin entender a qué se refería su hermano. Cuando pasaron el último árbol del bosque, su respuesta fue aclarada rápidamente.

-Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no cree, Señor Oso?- preguntó una voz delivaradamente aguda.

-¿Quiere más té, señora Black?- preguntó Nessie ofeciendole la tetera.

-¡No, no, querida! Más de un vaso al día no es conveniente- comentó la misma voz, provinente de la figura de aproximadamente dos metros vestida de amarillo chillón que enseguida reconocieron como Jacob. Rosalie se carcajeó al ver que su familia había llegado y no podían reprimir la estridente risa, pero la Señorita Cullen y la Señora Black los ignoraron deliveradamete, continuando con su animada conversación.

-¡Jake, querida!- gritó Emmett aparentando una voz aún más ronca-¿Dónde esta la cena?¿Estás otra vez holgazanenando en casa de los Cullen?- todos rieron al unísono, y la aludida se volvió hacia Emmett

-Ha sido un placer tomar el té con usted, Señorita Cullen- levantándose a duras penas de silla, le dio la mano de forma cortés a Nessie.

-Espero que vuelva pronto a visitarnos- dijo ella

-¡Mujer, la cena!- se carcajeó de nuevo el vampiro. Caminando patizamba, pero con una pose muy digna, la aludida se dirigió hasta el interior de la casa.

-¡Te haré la cena cuado a tí se te levante!- gritó con su voz chillona desde dentro, haciendo que su audiencia, incluso Rosalie, riera aún más, excepto la pequeña de la casa, que no encontraba el chiste.

Durante mucho tiempo, cada vez que Jake entraba en la casa, esta se convertía en un nido de carcajadas y reverencias hacia la Señora Black, pero de un forma sorprendentemente madura, el lobo contestaba con indiferencia a estas insinuaciones, sin darle mucha importancia.

_Había merecido la pena._

**FIN**

_Ahora me voy a planchar los dedos al estilo Dobby por hacerle esto a mi personaje favorito de Crepúsculo y uno de mis amores platónicos...xD pero antes, os quiero pedir un par de rrs, que no es pedir mucho...xD_

_Espero que os hayais reído un rato ñ_n_

Lor Lupin


End file.
